


Stress Relief

by HanranDansa



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights, Vixx - Freeform, vixxsmut, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: Leo is a bit stressed so Ravi decides to make him smile! :D *cough* smut *cough* ;D





	Stress Relief

Leo laid on the bed in a natural silence. Although, something was off this time. Ravi could feel that something had been bothering Leo for quite a while today but he didn't know what it was. Ravi sat up in the bed just slightly, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Whats up? You're not normally this quiet. Something wrong?" Ravi asked. 

Leo shook his head. "Nothing really. I've just been distracted i guess."

"By what?" 

Leo rolled over on his side. "Its not a big deal."

"Wouldn't it feel better to talk about?" 

"Would it? I dunno." Leo paused. "Its fine, sorry to worry you." 

Ravi sighed. "I dont like seeing you down. Smile!" 

"You're being ridiculous." Leo murmured. 

Ravi shook his head. "You got one more chance to smile." 

"What're you talking about?" Leo rolled back over, looking up at Ravi who was now fully sat up and he had an unsettling smirk on his face. 

"Oh well."

Ravi swung his right leg over Leo, straddling him and began prodding his sides. Leo chuckled a bit and tried to sit up but Ravi was too heavy. 

"W-what're you doing?" Leo questioned the younger man.

"Making you smile for me of course!" 

Leo felt light tracing on his bare sides and he giggled, jerking away a bit. "Stop that." He demanded. 

"Stop what?" Ravi teased. "Oh you mean this?" He gave leo's side a firm squeeze and Leo yelped, jerking away. 

"I said stop that!" 

Ravi thought for a moment. "And if i dont?" 

"You'll pay for it." Leo tried to sound threatening but Ravi only grinned in response.

"I'll cross that bridge when i get there." 

That was the last thing he said before sending Leo into giggling fit. Ravi lifted the other's shirt up to his collarbone and wriggled his finger all along Leo's torso. He focused mainly on the sides and stomach, easily fighting off Leo's desperate attempts to pry Ravi's hands away. Leo being in such a state made him significantly weaker. Leo jerked from side to side, trying to wiggle out from under Ravi but he only tired himself out faster that way. 

"Stop it!!!" Leo begged as he arched his back. He had tears at the corners of his eyes and his face was red from embarrassment. "Ravi stop it! I cant take it!!!"

"Oh? Are you sure? I think you can." Ravi teased. With one hand, Ravi pinned Leo's hands above his head and with the other hand, Ravi went for Leo's hips. The room filled with a screaming laughter. 

"RAVIIIII!!!!" Leo screamed as he desperately bucked his hips in every direction. Leo hated how ticklish he was. What he hated even more was that only Ravi could ever tickle him this bad. It was like he just knew the exact spots that drove Leo to insanity and he hated it. 

"Ohhhh a screamer eh?" Ravi teased. "Awww does it tickle that bad Taekwoonie?" Ravi chuckled and started nibbling into Leos ribs, making him a mix of laughter and whining at the torture. 

"RAVI PLEASE!!" Leo screamed. With a few more pokes and prods, Ravi ceased his attack, letting Leo lie there helplessly as he tried to regain his composure and catch his breath. 

Ravi smirked to himself as his eyes trailed over the other man and he paused, smirking slightly at the bulge in Leo's sweats that would pulsate ever few seconds. 

Ravi let out a low chuckle. "All that got you *excited* i see." Ravi palmed at Leos erection hard. 

"Ahh!!" Leo moaned. He quickly covered his mouth, blushing hard. 

"Ah ah ah." Ravi pulled Leos hand away, leaning close to his ear. "I wanna hear every sound you make." Ravi continued palming Leos erection through the cloth. "Whether it be a laugh, a giggle... a moan." 

Leo laid there, ceasing to fight Ravi off as he started to get lost in his own pleasure. He felt so wrong for going along with it, but he couldn't make himself stop it. 

"Tell me..." Ravi began. "I wanna know, what drives you crazy." He massaged Leos balls lightly though the sweats and Leo moaned softly, his legs stiffening a bit. "Shhh. Relax." Ravi reached for the band of Leos sweats, sliding them off and dropping them to the floor. Ravi was surprised to see he wasn't wearing underwear. Leos erection was throbbing, pulsating more often that it had been previously. Ravi grinned, taking a firm hold and stroked him fast, making Leo gasp and squirm.

“A-ah!! Not so fast!!” Leo stuttered. He wasn't used to someone other than himself touching him so it was like everything was new to him. Stroking him too fast would get him get him too close to cumming too fast, but Ravi stroking him slowly was torturous. 

Ravi grinned, leaning down and slowly circled his tongue around the head of Leo dick. He felt it pulse against his tongue and Ravi could feel his own erection beg to be touched. Leo gasped at the feeling, his tongue being both smooth and rough at the same time.

Leo bit his lip, lightly thrusting upward. “if there's something you want from me, all you gotta do is ask for it.” Ravi teased. 

Leo blushed hard. How the hell was he supposed to ask Ravi to suck him? Ravi waited patiently, toying with the head of Leo's dick, making the teasing unbearable. Leo moaned, thrusting upward again. 

“i'm sorry, what was that?” Ravi asked, leaning closer. 

“Please..” Leo mumbled.

“Please what?” 

“Suck me…” Leo's face was bright red at his request. 

Ravi chuckled, bringing his mouth down, encasing Leo's dick. Leos breath hitched at the warmth of Ravi's mouth and the feeling of his tongue caressing him all over. Leo hadn't ever imagined a feeling like this and it was almost too much. Ravi sucked harder and Leo moaned at the suction intensifying. Ravi held Leos hips in place to keep him from squirming so much, but it only helped a little. Leo gripped the bed sheets tight in his fists, his body shaking with pleasure as he watched Ravi's head bob up and down. 

“Ah! Ah! Hnnn… Ravi.. I-I'm cumming!” Leo moaned.

Ravi stopped and Leo let out a groan from being deprived at the last second. “Oh no, i haven't had my fun with you yet.” Ravi walked over to the door, pulling it open. “ill be right back. If i come back to see you touching yourself, you'll be in trouble.” 

Ravi left the room and Leo sat on his hands, trying hard to resist the urge. He could cum so easily right now. His body was trembling and and his erection throbbed every few seconds, begging for release. Leo groaned, this being the most unbearable thing he'd experienced. He reached for his dick, giving a light stroke, and only mere seconds after, Ravi walked back in, a couple items in his hands. 

“Uh huh, now now, what did I say about touching yourself? Looks like you'll be getting punished for that.”

“W-what're you gonna do?” Leo asked cautiously. 

Ravi held up a vibrating cock ring. “you know what this does?” Leo shook his head. “then you'll be in for a surprise. 

Ravi slipped the cock ring on Leo, turning it on. Leo jerked slightly and the vibrations, instantly feeling pleasure build up. He was so close but Ravi was doing his damnedest to keep him on the edge as long as possible. Ravi slipped his pants off and straddled the other. Leo took a hold of his dick stroking him slowly at first, gradually speeding up. Ravi moaned softly and Leo didn't think he could get more turned on. Ravi's moans made Leo's heart race and he wanted to bad to just cum all over him. 

Ravi scooted up a bit so Leo could suck him. Leo traced his tongue all around, trying to mark Ravi's most sensitive spots, the main one being right under his balls. Ravi gripped the headboard tight as Leo repeated traced his tongue over that spot. 

“Gah, fuck….” Ravi groaned softly. Leo lightly traced his tongue around the head, circling it several times and Ravi was on the edge, just moments away from cumming. He suddenly pulled away and flipped Leo over, raising his butt up. Ravi slowly pressed his erected tip inside Leo, making sure he was okay before he continued. The tight walls of Leos ass made Ravi want to thrust into him so badly but he knew that would hurt Leo.

“God damn you're so fucking tight.” Ravi muttered. He thrust slowly into the other, getting faster once Leo was used to the feeling. Leo bit his lip, feeling a pressure build up inside of him that slowly started to turn into pleasure and he let out a desperate moan that almost sounded like a cry. He gripped the sheets tight, feeling himself cumming. 

“Ravi-ah!! I-I'm-!” Leo was on edge, he could feel it, but he wouldn't cum, no matter how badly he wanted to. He suddenly remembered the cock ring that Ravi had put on him, realizing what they are used for. “Ravi-ah! Please! Please let me cum!!” Leo begged. 

Ravi reached down, slipping the ring off of Leo and tossed it aside. Ravi pounded himself into Leo as hard as he could and Leos arms were shaking so bad he could hardly hold himself up. “AH! Fuck, Wonshik-ah! I’m-!” Leo called out. He threw his head back as he felt himself cum hard over the bed, his dick pulsing more than ever as the semen seemed to have no end. Ravi pulled out of Leo and flipped him over, stroking himself as quick as he could. He bit his lip and let out a deep moan as he came on Leo's chest. They both laid there for a moment, recalling the past half hour or so and Leo slowly glanced over at Ravi who had already been looking his way. Leo blushed and quickly looked away, his heart racing. Ravi propped himself up on his left elbow, facing the other, slightly leaned over him. They made eye contact and Ravi leaned down slowly, their lips hesitantly connecting, kissing passionately. Leo reached up, lacing his fingers in Ravi's dark hair, not wanting to let him pull away. When they did, Leo’s breath quivered.

“What’re you thinking?” Ravi asked.

“I’m scared.” He replied quietly.

Ravi nodded. “Me too.” 

Leo bit his lip and thought for a moment before pulling Ravi back into another kiss, this one ending sooner than the last. “But I like it…”


End file.
